Just Maybe
by xXTheFlyingPieXx
Summary: AU. She's the bookworm, quiet, unpopular girl. He's the football, loud and popular boy. What do these two have in common? More than you think! But will they ever get together? Maybe, just maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello everybody! I'm new to the Grimm side of fiction! But please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grimm, or the characters.

The world was still dark when I awoke on that early September morning. At first, I didn't remember that it was the first day of school, and simply lay there in the warmth of the blankets. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the first day of school, the first day of tenth grade. _Great, just great, _I thought to myself as my face slouched into a frown. Yawning, I pushed myself out of bed, and stumbled to my closet. There wasn't much, but I managed to pick out a pair of dark blue jeans, a thin, light blue long-sleeved shirt, and a grey V-neck sweater. Bland, but not too bland, I guess.

Pushing my way through the darkness, I walked over to my brother's room.

"Freddy! Get up! Time for school!" I shouted while pounding on the door. A somewhat inhuman groan came from the other side, and I knew he was awake. Leaving my brother, I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Yes, I am one of those lame people who still eat breakfast, but it does pay off in school. I'm one of the top in my class. Anyways, I found a clean bowl and poured some cereal and milk into it. Grabbing a spoon, I sat down at the small coffee table and quietly began to eat. _Ah, it's good to be back in my routine._

* * *

Walking out the door, I turned around.

"Freddy, are you coming?" I yelled into the house.

"Yes! Just a second." He called from the sofa, where he was tying his shoes. Rolling my eyes, I closed the door and continued on to the bus stop, which is luckily right outside house. I wish my parents could take Freddy and I to school like they used to, but they both work early shifts, so they can't. The bus top is the first on the route too, so that's why Freddy and I get up so early, seeing as the school is five miles away. I sat down on the bench and crossed my legs. It was very cold. A couple of moments later, my brother came and sat down beside me. Like me, my brother is very quiet, so we never talk much while waiting for the bus.

"Are you ready for the first day of tenth grade little sis'?" said Freddy, a large, teasing smile dancing across his face.

"Are YOU ready for eleventh grade big bro'?" I said, not thinking of a better come back. He laughed and turned back the other way. I smiled. Maybe this year would be better.

* * *

Stepping off the school bus, I took a deep breath and gazed at the place that I would be spending the next eight months at. Grimm High. Now obviously, I had to go home at night, but you get the picture. I walked past some buildings and there were a couple of people I said "hi" to, but I was looking for one person. Scanning the crowd, I nearly bumped into a few people, but was able to dodge them. That's what the first year of high school teaches you. If you aren't a senior or popular, GET OUT OF THE WAY. _Where is she? _I thought grumpily to myself. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my stomach section and almost pull me to the ground. I quickly regained balance as my grabber let go and I whirled around to see who it was.

"ROSY!" screamed Juliette.

"JULIE! There you are!" I said, hugging her with all my might. Juliette Silverton is and has been my best friend since seventh grade. We actually met through a mutual friend, or boyfriend, in her case. I had known Nick for a while before Juliette and I met. Nick had been in a couple of my classes and he was just a really nice guy, although he could be tense and edgy sometimes. But, there is a big problem in our friendship. He's popular, I'm not. Same with Juliette. I hang out with them, but I'm not popular. I always have my nose in a book and my head in the clouds, as Nick describes it.

"It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you all summer, since I've been in Spain all summer visiting my grandparents. How've you been? What did you do?" She asked all in one breath.

"I've been good, but I haven't been doing much. You know, the usual. Reading, eating and seeing a movie here and there. Alone, of course." I explained much more calmly. She groaned.

"I NEED to get you a boyfriend!" I laughed at the hilarity of it.

"Yup, because I have so much charm and allure. I'm sure those boys are lining up!" I sarcastically replied.

"Oh, c'mon. You've got plenty! Sometimes I wonder if you're prettier than me…" She trailed off.

"If I was even as remotely as pretty as you, I would be popular. But-" I did jazz hands "-clearly, I'm not." Juliette sighed in defeat and yawned.

"So, what are your classes?" She asked. I wracked my brain, since I wasn't sure if I was right.

"I think I have Botany first, and then Shakespearian-English, then Advanced Guitar, and I forget after that."

"Botany? That's a class?"

"Oh, well if you got all A's in science last year, you could do Botany, and I thought it might be fun." I confirmed. She nodded and as if on cue the bell rang.

"I guess I should be getting to Math. Bye Rosy!" She waved goodbye and walked off. Sighing, I started the far walk to the Botany room, which is on the other side of the school. Dozens of people were steaming the other way, but I fought through the current. I was almost there when someone turned the corner in front of me and we collided. I was getting beat up left and right this morning!

"Hey watch it! Who do you think-" he began to say. I recognized him. We'd been friends since grade school, and I can't believe I didn't say hi this morning. And I've only had a crush on him for the longest time.

"Rosalie! Let me help you up!" he said, grabbing my hand and yanking me up. I smiled.

"S-Sorry…" I stuttered.

"No problem!" He grinned. I really love that grin.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, concern streaking his face.

"Wh-what?"

"Your name. I want to make sure you don't have a concussion, you fell pretty hard there, man." He said.

"Oh, heh, Rosalie Calvert, and the year is 2012." He smile and nodded.

"And what's mine?" he asked.

"That's easy. You're Edward Monroe."

**AN: **Like? Love? Hate? I'm sorry it's short, but that's all for now. Please review! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm baaaaaccckkk! Clearly you peeps don't like this story, I only got 2 reviews! *Is Sad* Whatever, here's he next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Grimm or Jigsaw... that will make sense later...

* * *

"Ok, good." Eddie said, nodding his head in relief.

"Where are you off to?" I asked, making slightly awkward conversation.

"Botany, room B-4." He replied. I internally leaped for joy. We had a class together!

"Me too!" I said a little more excitedly than I should have. He luckily didn't notice this.

"Let's walk together then, we don't want to be late. I heard Ms. Shaw is super strict, man." I laughed. I looked at the clock in the hall and groaned. We were late. Muttering "C'mon", I grabbed him by the crook of his elbow, I pulling him along, hoping we wouldn't be too late. Eddie didn't seem to mind this, and let me. After a minute, when we were just about there, I let go, but kept the same pace.

"Why were you going the other way?" I asked.

"Oh, I couldn't find it, the class I mean." I nodded, and we proceeded to the class in silence.

Opening the door, we tried to quietly sneak into class, which was unfortunately in vain.

"Why are you two late? Class started approximately four minutes ago!" Ms. Shaw barked. The class promptly did the most immature thing students can do when people are in trouble.

"Ooooooooh!" They cried in unison. I could feel my face getting red. A boy and a girl late to class never looked good.

"Well, are you going to take your seats?" Ms. Shaw asked loudly. I nodded briskly and saw that there was only one table left. Sitting at it, was one of my good friends, Hank, and some girl I didn't know. And, there were two seats open. Perfect. The class went back to writing down the homework and I sat down at the table. Eddie followed suit.

"Hey Hank! It's been awhile. Care to introduce me?" I said, motioning to the girl.

"This is Adalind Schade. She just moved here." Hank replied.

"Nice to meet you Adalind!" said Eddie in his always-friendly voice.

"I'm Rosalie Calvert, and this is Edward Monroe. To answer a question I know you're about to ask, no, we were not late because we were-erm- well, you get the picture. We crashed into each other. Literally. I think the bump on my head proves that." I said, rubbing my forehead to check for a bump. The group chuckled quietly, and we turned to the teacher, who looked like she was ready to speak.

"Since today is the first day, I thought we might play a game." Ms. Shaw said in a voice that was eerily similar to Jigsaw's.

"This is an every man for himself kind of game, you will NOT be working with your table group. The rules are simple. You will be let outside, and you must find as many different plant specimens as you can. Whoever finds the most is the winner." She announced. Some people groaned, but I was personally happy. I'd rather do that than listen to the lecture. Ms. Shaw walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on class. Let's go." Everyone got up and paraded out the door. I for one was happy to leave the classroom.

* * *

It turns out that the game could be kind of fun. I found twelve different types of plants, but I didn't win. Some girl named Holly Clark won with twenty-seven. I'm not sure how that's possible. After Botany was Shakespearean-English. The teacher, Mr. Griffith, seemed nice enough, although he said as soon as the excitement of the new school year dies down, that we should be expecting a large homework load. Lovely. Following second hour was Break, which I was glad to receive. Exiting the classroom, I quickly walked over to the spot where Juliet, Nick, Hank, and I always hang out. We sit in the Gymnasium. Being friends with popular people has its privileges, you know. Most kids are sitting in the Cafeteria, where it smells terribly. The Gym is where the popular kids hang out. _I cannot believe I have a class with Eddie! And I sit next to him! I'm really going to love Botany,_ I thought quietly as I pulled open the Gym doors. Sitting on both of the small benches that are in the corner of the Gym (for people who can't do P.E) Were Nick, Juliet, Hank, and, would you believe it, Eddie. I almost stopped dead in my tracks, but forced myself to move.

"What are you doing here stranger?" I said to Eddie as I sat down on the bench next to Juliette.

"Well, since Larry moved, I have no one else to sit with, so I thought I'd move back into my old group." He replied. I smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you could come back? You left us in eighth grade." I challenged. He shrugged.

"Well guys, I'm not sure, what do you think Nick?" I asked.

"I'm feeling the same Rosalie, what about you Julie?" said Nick, whose arm was around Juliet.

"Gotta tell you, I agree with them." Juliet giggled. Eddie fake sniffled, obviously playing along.

"Well fine, I don't need you guys anyway!" He said, standing up. He stormed away, over dramatizing every step he took. Laughing, I stood up and rushed over to him.

"We're just kidding, come and sit back down, we all love you." I said, hints of sarcasm in my voice. I may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside, I was mentally kicking myself. _"We all love you"?! That doesn't scream "I have a huge crush on you!" Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I thought angrily. Eddie laughed, seeming not to notice. He sat back down at the bench on the other side of the corner next to Hank. After the little "incident", our group took to talking about our new teachers, who changed over the summer, et cetra, until the bell rang for third hour. I picked up my things and was about to leave the Gym when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I turned to see Juliet, who had a grin that scared me.

"I know your secret." She said with fake grimness. I froze with a cool façade on my face, but on the inside, I was worried. There were few things Juliet didn't already know about me, my crush being one of them.

"What are you talking about? Let me go, I don't want to be late to ANOTHER class." I whined. Her grip only tightened, which hurt.

"I know you like Eddie." She said again in the same, calm voice. I sighed. I knew the game was up. I'm an awful liar, so there was no use putting up a fight.

"Ok… you got me." I said in a grumpy tone. Her quiet grimness immediately vanished and was filled with one of pure happiness.

"I knew it! I knew it! I was right! I can TOTALLY hook you up with him!" she shouted gleefully. I rolled my eyes. Was she really that forgetful?

"That can't happen Julie." I said, annoyed. Her gleeful look quickly turned to confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because," I said, even more annoyed, "He has a girlfriend." Juliet looked even more confused.

"He does? Who?" She asked innocently. I gritted my teeth, not so much at her, but the name that was about to spill out of my mouth.

"Angelina Lasser."

* * *

**AN:** Well, that's that. I'm glad to have finally established some plot in this story. Please please review. My ever-so frail self confidence is resting on this... OK, I think we all know that's a lie... Till next time!

-TheFlyingPie


End file.
